The RA
by melonhed85
Summary: This a AU based at San Francisco State University in S.F. Kakashi has a crush on Iruka and is currently trying to gather up the courage to ask him out. kakairu, genrai
1. Tuesday

a/n: alright Chap 1 is rewritten. i believe it flows better now but i could be wrong. its also a tad longer than the original. now to rewrite chap 2 and finish writing chap 7. dont worry its coming along...eventually. blame work and the economic downturn.

* * *

Kakashi had been so horny that it was about time to go to the Castro for another one-night stand. However, he did not feel like sleeping with another random guy. Right now, there was only one person on his mind that he just could't shake.

Lately, other than going to work, sometimes class if he felt motivated, he stayed at home, read porn, and slept. He was not sure what was wrong, it seemed like everything and nothing at the same time. Focusing on tasks were becoming extremely difficult as all thoughts kept wandering to the same thing, Iruka.

Granted the first time he met Iruka he was in a relationship, which ended badly, and thought nothing other than Iruka was extremely cute. Honestly seeing Iruka again never seemed like a possibility due to their having completely different circles of friends. Iruka was an RA in The Towers on campus, whereas Kakashi lived in off campus housing with his roommate Kurenai. Now that he was single he thought it was just lust and wanting to get into the new cute gay boy's pants. Really, who wouldn't? But, through continual meetings because of a mutual friend, Genma, he actually started to like the tan man more than just one-night stand material. It developed into a huge crush.

Summer needed to hurry up to allow more time to relax and actually enjoy going out, without the nagging voice stating he had class the next morning and he REALLY should go to it. Secretly, he wanted his friend's Genma and Raidou to start having more BBQ's at their apartment just so he could hang out with Iruka. Classes were really interferring with his ability to snatch Iruka up.

What could he do to get the adorable pony tailed man to date him? Genma and Raidou already knew of his crush on Iruka. Genma's idea was just to get Iruka drunk and then jump him, tying him to a bed and having his way. It was a very tempting idea. Raidou said Kakashi should just ask him out on a date and ignore Genma's pervertedness. Even though Kakashi was just as perverted as Genma. They did let out that Iruka was starting to become hung up on another RA, who also happened to be straight. Really how was Iruka going to try to convert him? Sure, they had shared a kiss on Halloween but the stupid straight guy had been very drunk and Iruka is looking into it too much. In addition, this guy had a girlfriend on the east coast, so he technically wasnt available.

Kakashi knew he wasn't unattractive but he did know that he seemed unapproachable. He could not really help it, seeing he wasn't too keen on social interactions, especially on campus or in class. His appearance also tended to keep people away. Even in San Francisco it was not every day you saw someone with a vertical scar over the left side of their face with a daunting red eye wearing a mask. His wild silver hair barely made people glance though. They had all seen something more outrageous and honestly so had he. It was San Francisco after all, nothing becomes shocking anymore.

_Woke up with yawn. It's dawning, I'm still alive.  
Turned on my radio to start up new day_ Sound disrupting his musings.

Sound interrupted his musings._ 'What's that?'_

_As goddanmed DJ's chattered how to survive  
Amazing news got over on the airwave_

_'Oh yeah forgot I changed my ringtone. Haha silly me.'_ Picking up usually depended on who was calling and if he felt like talking. This wasn't often. Lazy eyes wandered over the phone.

_Tonight, Love is rationed  
Tonight, Across the nation_

_Tonight, Love infects worldwide  
Almost another day (1)  
_

_'I do really like this song. Should I answer?'_ Flashing screen read "Genma" his eyes lit up. _'Sweet finally we are gonna hang out. Hopefully we can all have a fun night and get drunk! Wonder if Iruka will be there…hmm' _he smirked.

"Yo"

"Raidou and I were thinking of having a BBQ Thursday what do you think?"

"I'm down. Do you want me to bring tri-tip (2) again?" _'FINALLY!_' A grin flickered across his face.

"That would be awesome. I was going to have chicken as well. Do you think you could grill it too?"

"For sure," all his friends knew Kakashi could grill really well and usually left the meat up to him. "Who's all coming?"

"Raidou, Iruka, I was hoping you could ask Kurenai, Asuma and Anko for us. Kotetsu and Izumo said they might make it"

"Can do," '_hmm...Iruka will be there. I guess I'll have to make sure the tri-tip is perfect.'_

"So, I was thinking of asking Iruka if he wanted to join Raidou and me in a threesome," said Genma grinning madly. "What do you think? I'm thinking he's more of a bottom than a top. But who knows he could be a switch. Doesn't really matter though cause he's hot and probably looks great naked," Genma smirked twirling his toothpick.

Kakashis eye started twitching as he tried to send a glare through the phone. "..."

"Hee hee I was just kidding...for now. But you do need to hurry up and make a move before someone else does. Or straight boy turns gay," Genma spoke quickly with a slight panic, getting the hint from the silence Kakashi wasn't pleased. '_Shit the last thing I need is an angry Kakashi.'_

"Hmm..."

"Alright we shall you guys Thurs then. Bye," Genma sighed relived there was no repercussion.

"Sounds good. Bye."

_'I hope I can get Anko to go. Hopefully she's not working at the bar that night. I would really like to get her opinion of Iruka and maybe some advice to steer him away from the stupid straight guy.'_

They both were from the same hometown even though Anko was a few years older she had been his best friend for years. Both moved to San Francisco to escape the small town for the city. She liked Genma who became his other close friend. Which was good because her opinion mattered a lot to him and wanted all his friends to get along so he wouldn't have to pick and chose whom to hang out with. Lately, Genma's time was being consumed by Raidou, they were practically married, so all three of them have not been able hang out as often.

"Hey Genma and Raidou r gonna have a bbq thrus they want u to come." He quickly texted Anko.

"Sure I'm not working that night."

Sighing he figured he should invite Gai as well since everyone else was going to be there. True he excessively wore green and talked absurdly but he was a close friend/rival from freshman year in the dorms.

"Gai bbq Thurs at Gen and Rai's." He texted again.

"What a great way to enjoy our springtime of youth. I shall be there."

"Ok Gai," Kakashi, sighed. "Just bring some food or drinks."

"Of course. My rivals grilling skills cannot outdo me. I shall make something even better!"

He just shook his head not bothering to respond further. He did not want to be caught up in one of Gai's stupid little challenges.

He looked at his phone. It's only Tues in the middle in the afternoon. 2 days to figure how to ask Iruka out. Pakkun his pug was passed out on the bed snoring. He should probably sleep too but he would end up awake all night with nothing to do.

Mind drifting his thoughts once again strayed back to Iruka. What was it about Iruka that he wanted to be in a relationship with him? All he knew about him was that he wanted to become a teacher, as he loved kids. He also had an amazing smile that seemed to brighten any room he was in, that and his laugh was infectious. It was adorable how it would crinkle the scar across his nose. This whole wanting to be in a relationship was throwing him off. Really all he usually did was go to the Castro and pick up someone he found attractive for the night. He didn't really do "relationships." His last one pretty much confirmed why.

Pakkun suddenly jumped up and ran for the door. Kurenai must be home. _'I guess I should tell her about the BBQ.'_ Slowly getting off the bed stretching, Kakashi headed towards the living room walking in his classic lazy slouch. He liked living with Kurenai, as he already had lived with her a few years ago when he, Genma, and Kurenai all shared a dorm/suite in the Towers. It made it easier since Kurenai already knew him and the fact that he is extremely messy. Most roommates hated having Kakashi as a roomie due to his reclusiveness and sloppiness, but he didn't care. Actually, he would have preferred living alone but with the price of rent in San Francisco, that wasn't an affordable option.

"Why hello Pakkun."

_Snort snort_ "Bark"

"Yo," Kakashi lazily waved.

"Hey Kakashi," Kurenai sighed it had been a really long day at work. "Did you just wake up?" slightly jealous.

"No. Genma had the happy pleasure of waking me up," smiling. "He and Raidou are going to have a BBQ Thurs. I'm supposed to pass the message along to you and Asuma."

"Oh about time they got their asses in gear to invite us over. It's been way too long since we've all hung out," Kurenai's voiced a little annoyed with their friends.

"True. It also seems that everyone will be there," smiling wider though only his curved eyes showed this.

"Meaning Iruka will be there," Kurenai smirked. "When are you gonna get the balls to just ask him out? Your being a chicken Kakashi."

"...aww don't say that," he pouted.

"Well it's true. Asuma agrees as well. Just get it together. What do you honestly have to lose? If he says no fine then he's a friend. If he says yes then you have one hot little boy," she stated as she wandered into her room to remove her formal work attire. "Have you eaten yet? I don't really feel like cooking tonight. Work was hell today."

"No I haven't left the house since I got home," Kakashi slumped onto the couch. "What happened at work?"

"Just the usual bullshit from the other paralegals not wanting to go get the papers ready for the lawyers," she sighed. "Plus with the budget cut and the firings going on people are not happy."

"Hmm..." Kakashi buried his nose in his favorite orange book.

"Really Kakashi don't you read anything else," _'where in hell did he pull that book out from. I could have sworn I took all copies out of the living room.'_

"I'm still listening. Oh you should call Asuma to let him know about the BBQ."

* * *

(1) 10 points if you can guess the song  
(2) tri-tip is a cut of beef. i think its from the flank area but i could be wrong. not that many people outside the state of california know the cut cause its not a widespread cut.


	2. Thursday

so i managed to finish chapter 2. ive concluded that im not one for dialogue. i prefer writing narratives but then stories are boring. so i tried. i know the end kinda sucks and wrapped up kinda quickly only because i didnt know what to have people say anymroe. possibly ill go back and edit and maybe add more but for now im done. time to outline the next part which i have a pretty good idea of what im gonna do. so heres chapter 2

* * *

Thursday already rolled around. Kakashi already bought a very nice cut of tri-tip already trimmed so he wouldn't have to deal with trimming it himself. (1) Nervous about later this afternoon, he frowned. He still hadn't come up with a good way to convince the happy RA to go out with him. Kakashi knew Iruka would probably be slightly wary of any advances from him just because of the stories that Genma's fat mouth can't keep to himself. It was known among his friends how perverted he was and how he slept around and Iruka was defiantly the complete opposite. _sigh. Oh well. _

Checking the meat again to make sure the marinade completely covered it, he grabbed a bottle of tequila and Pakkun's leash. Kurenai and Asuma were coming a little later because they had to get home from work first. Lazily he exited the apartment with a very excited Pakkun and an armful of food and alcohol. He lived only two blocks from Genma and Raidou's apartment. Considering how close they lived to each other you would think they would hang out more. Meandering around the crowds of students waiting for MUNI to pick them up he reached his friends door.

_knock, knock_

"Yo," Kakashi eyes curved up happily.

_snort, snort, snort_

"Hey Kakashi," Genma answered stooping to scratch Pakkun behind the ears. "Not like you to be the first one here. Exited a sexy, tan, RA is coming?" Genma smirked.

"..." Kakashi glared from half closed eyes.

"Kakashi you brought tequila," Raidou spied from over Genma's shoulder. "What exactly are you planning to happen tonight?"

"Oh you know just some drinking," he waved his hand airily, not fully answering the question.

"Uh-huh," Raidou replied not convinced.

"Oohh we can have fun with that tonight," squealed Genma.

They finally moved to the side to allow Kakashi and Pakkun to enter. Setting the tequila and tri-tip on the table Kakashi kneeled to take the leash off Pakkun.

"I started the coals already. They are on the patio," Raidou informed Kakashi. "I think they've been going for maybe 10-15min already."

"Good not too much longer and i can start grilling."

"I have the chicken. Just thighs and legs lightly coated with a pepper glaze."

"Smells good."

Meanwhile Genma had already gone into the kitchen and came back with three shot glasses filled with tequila. "We are starting tonight with shots! here." shoving a shot in each of the men's hands. They all took the shot at the same time, Kakashi making sure they didn't see him slip his mask down. With Genma's help, he was sure he could get everyone to drink and play a fun drinking game. Now to check on the coals. Kakashi left to the patio to see how the coals were coming along only to find that they were ready. Walking back inside he grabbed the chicken and tri-tip to begin cooking. Genma and Raidou followed to keep him company while he monitored the meat.

"Round two!" Genma put another shot in their hands.

Knocking on the door distracted Genma from pouring a third. Loud roughhousing coming from the living room announced that Anko had arrived and was in full party mode. She, of course, had brought along some rum.

"Aww did you guys start without me?" she pouted. "What number are you on so i can catch up? Tequila huh? That was you wasn't it Kakashi?"

"What's wrong with tequila?" he inquired.

"Well considering tequila makes most people feisty, it makes me think that you're up to something," grinning madly.

"Why do guys think I'm up to something?" he asked innocently, though his eyes glinted mischievously.

"Because the only other times you bring tequila are too make someone confess something, or to imitate something with someone who otherwise wouldn't be so willing," Raidou casually searched Kakashi's face looking for a hint of what he might be up to.

"Believe what you want to believe."

"Here your two behind. We haven't gotten that much of a head start," Genma raised two full shots of tequila in front of Anko.

Grabbing both, she hit them back as if it was nothing. Kakashi chuckled; _tonight will be a fun night! _another knock on the door brought Genma sprinting to the front door again, Pakkun high on his tail. This time it was Kurenai and Asuma.

"Kakashi you're already here?" Kurenai asked. "I thought it was odd that you weren't home when i got home to change."

"Wow Kakashi on time for once," Asuma chuckled. "So i guess we should thank Iruka for that one huh?"

"Or you could keep your mouth shut," Kakashi shouted from the patio.

Asuma continued to chuckle. "So what is everyone drinking?"

"Kakashi brought tequila and i brought rum," Anko replied. "It's up to you want you want to drink."

"Well i also brought a bottle of red wine," Kurenai added the bottle to the table.

"Was everyone planning on getting drunk here tonight?" Raidou asked looking at the building collection of alcohol.

The sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted the conversation.

Genma squealed "Iruka!" outside Kakashi tensed slightly but continued to flip the meat making sure it didn't burn.

"Hey Genma, Raidou," Iruka said. "Wow there's a lot of people here. I didn't know there was going to be this many people. I hope i brought enough salad."

"I'm sure it will be fine. With all the alcohol we have here no one will notice," Raidou assured.

"Oh and who is this that you brought?" Genma asked glancing at Raidou.

"This is my friend Aoba. He works with me in the dorms as another RA."

"Hello," Aoba said.

"Oh really," Genma said. The atmosphere quickly changed from slightly drunken fun to tension. Everyone knew Kakashi could hear the conversation. Raidou and Genma made eye contact worried along with Kurenai and Anko. Apparently, Iruka bringing the straight boy wasn't on anyone's mind.

Kakashi heard what was happening inside and immediately stiffened. _well shit! _this ruined what he had planned to do, especially the tequila. Gripping the tongs, he heard Genma walk outside.

"I really didn't know that he was going to bring anyone," Genma looked concerned.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Kakashi said coldly.

_grrrrr...bark bark...grrr...bark bark_

"Pakkun that's not nice," Kurenai scolded. "Stop it Pakkun!"

Apparently, Pakkun did not take to Aoba. He was standing there hackles raised growling and barking at the newcomer.

"Kakashi come here and calm down your dog," Kurenai shouted.

Anko was beside herself with uncontrollable laughter. "Hahahaha. That is fucking hilarious! I've never seen him do this before."

Walking back inside with Genma, Kakashi scooped up the little pug. "What do you think you are doing? You know better." he set him back down. Pakkun just glared at him and eyed Aoba suspiciously.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't really know what got into him," Kakashi apologized secretly cheering. "Do you have a cat?"

"Its fine, don't worry. No i don't," Aoba replied. "I don't think I've met you, I'm Aoba."

"Kakashi," shaking his hand. Pakkun uttered a low growl.

This whole time everyone was trying to suppress giggles while Iruka just looked confused between Pakkun and Aoba wondering what had gotten into that pug. Secretly Kakashi thanked Pakkun for wanting to attack Aoba and thought he would buy him a big steak as a reward.

Slowly trying to restore some sense of order, Anko with the help of Genma, handed another shot of tequila to everyone. Only to have the one and only green clad man come bursting through the door shouting "i, in the springtime of my youth, have made the best dessert. Your heart will weep with joy as soon as you have tasted it!"

The shock of the exuberant man completely cleared the room of the previous tension. Iruka just stared wondering if it was wise bringing Aoba to meet his friends. He had no clue that Gai would show up. Sure, he had only met him a few times before to know that he could only handle him in small doses.

"Kakashi my eternal rival, we shall have our friends here taste our food and determine who the winner is!"

"Did you guys turn this into a competition?" Raidou asked not really wanting to get involved with their crazy antics.

"I just told him to bring food," replied Kakashi.

"It doesn't matter. Gai tequila or rum?" Anko said pouring another shot of tequila.

_oh no a drunk Gai. I forgot. Shit he's just gonna start weeping over everyone about everything and tries to get us to do crazy shit. _Kakashi groaned.

No waiting for an answer Anko shoved the shot in Gai's hands. "Drink up!" she yelled and everyone tossed back their shot.

Things seemed to be getting better. The atmosphere lightened considerably once everyone started to grab food and start eating. Pakkun decided that he wasn't done causing a scene by guarding Iruka from Aoba. He wouldn't let Aoba sit anywhere near Iruka causing many amused glances to Kakashi. He just brushed them off. Who was he to reprimand his dog if he had taken a liking to someone other than himself?

With everyone, content Kakashi decided that maybe he could still pull off the drinking game even with Aoba there. It would defiantly allow everyone to get to know him, and would allow a little more insight on how "gay" he might be.

But the chance never came.

"Kakashi i was wondering," Aoba started to ask, "Why do you wear that mask? It's a little odd isn't it?"

It got so quiet so fast one would have thought a vacuum turned on. Anxious glances darted around the room. Most notably between Anko, Genma, and Gai. Only they knew the reasoning to Kakashi's mask and they were not in the slightest way about to reveal it.

Anko knew because she had grown up with Kakashi and knew the whole sad story. When Kakashi was little his father lost his job and reputation and fell into a depression. One night he had gone on a rampage killing his wife, attempting to kill Kakashi and committing suicide. Kakashi survived but had a red eye and facial scar along with a ton of emotional baggage. He wore his mask because he looked exactly like his father and hated it. Not wanting to be reminded more everyday about what happened in his childhood he covered his face.

Genma and Gai only knew because Kakashi trusted them. It took a long time for them to gain his trust with such a personal issue. They all knew the seriousness of mask and knew how much it bothered Kakashi when people tried to pry into his life to find out why he wore one.

_shit! _Iruka thought. _i forgot to tell Aoba that Kakashi wears a mask and never to ask why! _he had already made that mistake once and wouldn't do it again.

"No particular reason," Kakashi stated though his eyes became cold and distant.

Sensing that he did something, wrong Aoba wisely didn't press the issue. Anko, Genma, and Gai released a collective sigh when they saw that Aoba wouldn't press the issue as so many before him had. Anko really didn't want to have to come to the rescue and clean up any messes.

Trying to change the subject Asuma brought up the current weather. While in the background Kakashi decided that, he would clean up a bit by gathering dishes.

"So Anko," Asuma spoke. "Have you noticed that the weather is getting warmer? It looks like the girls on campus have started noticing it."

"I love nothing more than the cute so-cal girls dressing skimpy in warm weather," said Anko with a devilish grin.

"You know even though its S.F. not everyone here is queer," said Asuma.

"True. But you know what they say. The only difference between a straight person from a gay person is 7 beers." she winked.

Aoba spit out the drink he had just taken a sip of. Raidou just started chuckling. Genma squealed saying it was true. Probably from trying to turn straight boys. Kurenai had a conflicted look with being amused by Anko and angry with Asuma for checking out other girls on campus.

Meanwhile Iruka had wandered off to help Kakashi and apologize. He found him in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked gently.

"Hn"

"I just wanted to apologize for Aoba. It's my fault," Iruka nervously spoke. "I forgot to mention to him that you wore a mask and not to ask any questions."

"Maa...Iruka dont worry about it."

"But i feel bad because i know how you don't like being questioned. I should have made sure i told him before i brought him over to meet all of you." _I'm so stupid!! He's probably pissed at me considering Aoba is my friend, _

"Iruka. I said don't worry. No harm done." turning he gave Iruka a smile with his curved eyes.

"Thank you Kakashi," he turned to wander back into the living room where he heard laughter.

* * *

(1) trimmed just means all the fat was trimmed off of it


	3. Stalking

Title: The RA

Chap 3: Stalking

Rating: PG-13 but will become M/Nc-17

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Edit:

A/N: I made a friend on and I now have a beta, antimatterannihilation. Shes awesome for offering. Thanks. So im replacing my entry with the updated beta version.

* * *

**Stalking**

A week passed and Kakashi was walking towards his next class from Burk Hall after actually going to a class for once. The only reason he was there was due to a midterm in cell bio. _'Fun!'_ He thought sarcastically, but since he was already on campus, he figured he would go to his next class in Thornton hall. With his nose buried in the well-worn orange book, he slowly made his way up campus. Taking the usual shortcut between the gym and Thornton to the back door, something caught his eye making him retrace his steps. Right there in the wrestling room was Iruka in what looked like the basic kung fu class. _'Interesting, today is turning out not to be a total waste.'_ Kakashi though as he observed the younger male perform a set of complex moves.

The wrestling room was perfectly positioned in the gym building because of how campus was built on a hill. The windows that looked into the room were about foot and half above the road. From this angle, Kakashi could watch Iruka in his class without being noticed unless Iruka actually made a point to turn around and look up. This was unlikely to happen because they were practicing stances. _'Maybe I'll go to class more often if I'm going to have some eye candy on walk between them.'_ Kakashi though only to notice that the entire class stopped practicing and started gathering their belongings signaling that class was over. Kakashi sighed sadly when he realized class was over, but not about to let this opportunity to pass him by, he sauntered around to the back of the building where he believed Iruka would pop out. His timing was impeccable, rounding the corner just slightly before Iruka came out the back door.

"Hey Kakashi," Iruka called.

Feinting ignorance and turning around, "Yo."

"What are you up to? Going to class?" asked Iruka.

Quickly thinking up an excuse to be walking in that direction he said, "I just had a craving for Subway."

"Oh really? I will walk with you. I live right next to it."

'_Hee hee I already knew that.'_ Kakashi though to himself as he said, "Sure if you want to."

"The BBQ last week was fun. What got into Pakkun if you don't mind me asking?"

"Hmm...not sure. Though it was fairly amusing."

"You weren't trying too hard to stop him from chasing Aoba around the apartment. It was almost like you wanted him to lose an ankle," Iruka glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"Maa...I wouldn't have actually let him bite Aoba," Kakashi said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"So I don't usually see you around campus," said Iruka. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I wouldn't think you would be a child development major. I'm usually around the science buildings."

"Right. That is when you go to class. Am I correct?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Yeah."

"I already know about your laziness. And when you do show up your nose is stuck in porn," Iruka eyed the book disdainfully.

"Maa Iruka you know you secretly like porn."

"I do not," demanded Iruka a blush rising to his cheeks.

'_Ohh a blushing Iruka. He looks so cute! Hmm if just suggesting he likes porn does this, I wonder what else can make him blush.'_ Kakashi thought to himself as perverted grin slowly spread across his face.

"Don't tell me you don't read or watch porn. Everyone needs a release," Kakashi said as his grin began to widen further, _'Ahh there we go.'_ Kakashi thought.

Going even redder Iruka spluttered, "I. Do. Not. Read. Or. Watch. Porn." Still slightly fuming, "Just because you, Genma, and Anko are all perverted does not mean that everyone else is as well."

Completely enjoying a blushing Iruka, Kakashi continued to stare at him from the top of his book.

"Well you should. Would you like to borrow a book?" Kakashi asked grinning.

"NO," Iruka huffing slightly he started to walk a bit faster. _'Stupid perverted Kakashi, like I would read that trash.'_ Iruka thought to himself as he slowly began to speed up.

'_Crap I've pissed him off.'_ Kakashi mental whined as he speed up so he was next to Iruka again before asking, "Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"Do you want to get a sandwich with me?"

"Oh...sure."

The rest of the walk to subway went in comfortable silence. Reaching the restaurant, they got in line.

"Welcome to Subway what can I get for you?" she asked Iruka.

"Can I get a 6" turkey on wheat?"

"Sure, what kind of cheese?"

"Cheddar"

"Toppings?"

"Everything but pepperchinis."

"Mayo, mustard, oil/vinegar, salt & pepper?"

"Yes."

"What can I get for you?" The next girl asked Kakashi.

"A 12" roasted chicken on white."

"Would you like it toasted?"

"No thanks."

"What kind of cheese?"

"American."

"Toppings?"

"Lettuce, tomato, onion, bell peppers, and cucumbers."

"Mayo, mustard, oil/vinegar, salt & pepper?"

"Yes."

"Oh I'll be paying for both sandwiches," Kakashi quickly said before Iruka could pay.

"You don't have to do that."

"Maa...don't worry about it," smiling as his eyes curved shut.

"Thank you. I'll pay for yours next time. It's only fair."

"Sounds good."

"Well I must be off. I need to shower and change before I have to start my RA rounds."

"Ok. Later."

They both grabbed their sandwiches and headed outside. Iruka waved goodbye and heading off towards one of the dorm buildings. Kakashi watched him walk away and turned slowly making his way back up campus to his apartment.

Over the next couple of weeks, Kakashi was found on campus more often. Though still not in class. He could be found in-between the gym and Thornton supposedly reading a smutty novel when really he was watching an attractive tan RA practicing kung fu. Occasionally he would saunter around the building when Iruka's class ended under the pretext of going to Subway.

Through these little walks to get lunch, he continued to find out more about the elusive RA. Iruka was orphaned as well when his parents were killed in a bank robbery gone wrong. He used to wreak havoc in his hometown and would have spent half his life in juvy if they could have proved it was him. However, it seemed that he was also hard working and managed to get several different scholarships that helped to pay for college. Kakashi also learned that he had a terrible temper but hadn't experienced yet. This so far was very lucky. He also learned that the building that he lived in was called the Towers and was the RA for the 12th and 13th floors.

Learning even more about Iruka didn't help. Now he was all Kakashi could think about, which was irking him. Why was he so stuck on him? What makes him different from everyone else?

Tired of hearing Kakashi whine and daydream about Iruka, his friends started pressuring him to just say something already. However, being an uncharacteristic bundle of nerves he could not just go up to Iruka and ask him out. It had to be done sneaky so that when he was rejected it would not hurt as much.

Valentine's Day was just around the corner and the perfect plan came to him. An anonymous bouquet of flowers delivered to his dorm room. Perfect. But what should the card say. Plus he still didn't know what room was his. Sighing in frustration Kakashi began to rub his chin only to have an idea strike him, _'I guess the only way to find out what room is to ask Genma. I hope that his loud mouth won't let slip what I'm doing.'_ Kakashi mumbled to himself as he picked up his phone and called Genma.

"Hey Kakashi, what's up?"

"Umm...I was wondering something."

"Is this about Iruka again?"

"Hee hee how did you know?"

"With you everything is about him," he sighed. "What is it this time?"

"Well I figured a way to sorta ask him out and I need to know what room number is his in the towers."

"About damn time. Wait...why do you need to know his room? You better not be expanding your stalking to his building as well," Genma demanded. "I'm surprised he hasn't figured out yet that you're purposely meeting him after his class."

"I'm not stalking. He just happens to be where I choose to walk," Kakashi, grinned.

"Whatever. What are you going to do if I don't tell you what room?" Genma chuckled evilly.

"Genmaaa...please?" whined Kakashi.

Genma was silent for a moment. He did not think that he really ever heard Kakashi whine before. Or beg for that matter. _'Wow! I didn't know he had it this bad.'_ Genma thought to himself before he slowly nodded his head.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you, but only if you tell me this plan of yours," said Genma.

In the background, "His plan for what?" asked Raidou.

"Kakashi apparently has a plan on how to ask Iruka out."

"Really? Put him on speaker I want to hear this too," said Raidou.

"Hey I didn't want everyone to know. You both better not let Iruka know what I'm doing," Kakashi demanded.

"Yeah yeah," said Genma.

"So you finally got the balls to ask him out?" asked Raidou. "You done stalking him?"

"I wasn't stalking him!" pouted Kakashi.

"Fine just tell us what it is that you're going to do," Genma said impatiently.

"Well I want to send him a bouquet of flowers anonymously to his room in the dorms with a card. But I don't know what room or what exactly to say on the card."

"What is the point of doing this anonymously?" asked Raidou. "I thought you wanted him to know they would be from you."

"I will tell him just not on the card. I guess I just want to see his reaction." Kakashi admitted.

"This is a great idea. I'll tell you his room. What kind of flowers were you going to get him?" asked Genma.

"Well...I don't know. I would like to get him his favorite but we've never talked about flowers."

"I'm pretty sure he likes all flowers. But I think his favorite are lilies," said Raidou.

"I was thinking a mixed bouquet with some (1) red carnations, red, pink, and white camellias, a few stargazer lilies and Peruvian lilies. Then just add the usual baby's breath and some fern branches to blend it all together."

"Wow you've really put a lot of thought into this," Genma said amazed.

"So why did you call Genma again?" asked Raidou.

"I need Iruka's room number so I can have them delivered," said Kakashi.

"You haven't told us what the card is going to say," said Genma.

"I'm not sure. Any ideas?"

"What about him do you like the most?"

"His smile and his eyes. The smile brightens any mood I'm in and it crinkles his scar in a way that makes him even more adorable. His eyes somehow are able to look right through me. And they get a special glint when he smiles."

"Whoa there lover boy," chuckled Raidou. "Ok so say something about his smile then."

"Ok I think I have something in mind. Thanks. So Genma, can you please tell me the room number."

"Fine. His room is 1204A in the towers."

"Thanks. And you both have to promise not to say anything!"

"Ok we won't," both Genma and Raidou, said at the same time.

"Bye."

"Good luck."

"Later."

'_Thank god that's over. Now to order the flowers. Hopefully this will go smoothly.'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he entered the flower shop. After placing his order Kakashi realized that all the flowers that he chose were red, pink, and white. Luckily, they all looked good arranged together and hopefully Iruka did not mind just typical colors in a Valentine's Day bouquet. But they all meant something that Kakashi was trying to convey to him. As for the card, he decided to say, _'Your smile always brightens my day. I hope these will brighten yours.'_

Now all he had to do was sit and wait for the next couple of days to see the reaction. He figured it would be good to avoid conversing with Iruka until after Valentine's Day, as he was a bit twitchy and nervous about the whole thing. But that didn't mean he had to stop watching Iruka practice kung fu.

Glancing up at the calendar Kakashi sighed as a single thought ran through his head, _'2 days till judgment day.'_

* * *

(1) Red Carnation - My Heart Aches For You, Admiration

PINK CAMELLIA Longing for you

RED CAMELLIA You're a Flame in My Heart

WHITE CAMELLIA You're Adorable

Stargazer Lilies are innocence and purity, but the more modern connotations are honor and aspiration but make a statement in any arrangement. But here I'm just using them as an expression of love/like, interest.

Peruvian lilies are friendship and devotion

You can find the meanings that I used at this these websites: www. /flower-meanings.html and www. proflowers. com /flowerguide/flowermeanings


	4. Irukas POV

Title: The RA  
Chap 4: Irukas POV  
Rating: PG-13 but will become M/NC-17  
Disclaimer: I don't own naruto  
Beta: antimatterannihilation at thank you!!

a/n: ive been doing everything from kakashis point of view cause for me its hard to write omniposent for both kakashi and iruka. so im just gonna jump back and forth til its comfortable for me to write them together if that makes sense.

also since im in the process of moving pretty much this entire month and school is starting once again at the end of aug im not sure when the next chap will be.

* * *

For the past few weeks, Iruka noticed that he had been inadvertently spending a lot of time with Kakashi. In the past, he would have said they were more like acquaintances instead friends, but lately that has been changing.

It seemed soon after the BBQ at Genma's that Kakashi suddenly started appearing around the building of one of his classes always heading towards subway for lunch. He usually joined Kakashi for the walk and food and they started a system of trading off who was going to pay that day.

These daily walks also helped him learn a bit more about the eccentric man. He learned that even though Kakashi is usually seen reading porn he actually likes a wide variety of books, but reads porn in public to avoid social interactions. He works at a pet boarding and daycare facility so he can take Pakkun with him when he works. He dislikes tempura even though it's so good. Iruka already knew that he didn't like to talk about why he wears a mask or his childhood. Yet even with all this new information, Iruka didn't feel that he knew Kakashi any better than he did before.

Along with his new routine of eating lunch with Kakashi, he started getting an odd feeling in his kung fu class. The hairs on his neck were usually standing up as if someone was constantly staring at him. Every day he would look around for the source of the eyes, but was never able to figure out who it was. It didn't help that, since he was already a brown belt working towards his black belt, his instructor liked to constantly use him for demonstrations, so everyone in class was watching him all the time making sure they were doing it right. People did wonder why such an advanced student was in elementary kung fu, but it was an easy A for him to help boost his GPA.

He decided that he should pay Genma a visit. Valentine's Day was coming around the corner and he was hoping to get some advice on possibly converting Aoba. He was hoping that he had been correct since their make-out session on Halloween that Aoba was questioning himself and found Iruka attractive. However, he also didn't want to push too much and scare him away. Aoba did have a girlfriend who was currently living in North Carolina. The long distance was starting to take a strain on their relationship and it was looking like they might be breaking up soon. Iruka didn't want to get his hopes up though.

It didn't take too long to get to Genma's apt. since he lived right across the street from the administration building.

_Knock knock_

"Hey Iruka what brings you over?" asked Raidou.

"Hey Rai," Iruka grinned, "just wanted to hang out with you guys as I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Sure, come on in. Gen is in the shower but should be out soon. Can I get you something?" Raidou asked as he moved away from the door to let Iruka inside.

"Tea please. Thank you." Iruka said as slipped past Raidou to get into the room.

"Hey Iruka, what's up?" asked a muffled Genma who was still drying off his hair with a towel.

"I just thought I'd stop by since I haven't seen you and Rai since the BBQ," said Iruka. "I was also hoping to get some advice."

"Oh really, what kind of advice were you looking for?" grinned Genma. "If it's for help in bed I can show you better than tell you."

"I haven't gotten any complaints yet so I don't think I will need your help for that," said Iruka blushing furiously.

"Prove it," Leered Genma.

"Rai! Come in here and control your horny boyfriend," Yelled a beet red Iruka.

Chuckling Rai came back into the living room with a tray laden with tea. "What's he doing now?"

"I was just offering some extra assistance in bed," Grinned Genma.

"How many times have you asked Iruka and how many times has he said no to sleeping with you/us," stated Rai, "you should just give up by now."

"But come on, look at him. He's so cute especially with how he's blushing," whined Genma. "Plus I really want to know how good he is in bed."

"Then you'll just have to ask the next person I sleep with," grinned Iruka, "Which is partly why I came here."

"Wait don't tell me you're caving into sleeping with us?" asked Raidou eyeing him closely. Genma started squirming in the background almost spilling his tea all over the floor. _'Kakashi is gonna be so jealous. I hope he won't kill us,'_ thought Genma.

"No. I was hoping that I could get some advice on getting Aoba in bed," said Iruka.

_'Aww damnit. I seriously thought I wore him down on this. Now I'll never see his tight ass in my bed,'_ pouted Genma.

"Why are you pouting Genma?" asked Iruka confused.

"I think he just suffered a letdown. He got his hopes up that he could finally get you into our bed," Grinned Raidou knowing exactly what was going through his mind. "Honestly, you should give up on Aoba. It's just not going to happen."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's too straight. I didn't get the vibe off of him at all when he was over here for dinner. You would be better off getting over your little crush," Raidou commented. He glanced over to Genma for some backup, but he was still pouting on the couch. _'Really he needs to get over it. Even if it did happen Kakashi would have defiantly killed us and fed us to the dogs at work.'_

"But Valentine's Day is coming up and I was hoping that if I did something special that it would gently nudge him in the right direction," whined Iruka.

"Rai's right," said Genma finally getting over his mini temper tantrum. "You're better off just forgetting it and writing it off as just a high school crush. I'm sure that there's someone better for you anyways. Someone who actually likes you more than a friend." he tried to give Iruka a knowing look.

Rai coughed trying to silently tell Genma not to say too much or his big mouth might let slip Kakashi's plan. Iruka noticing the cough starting looking between Raidou and Genma trying to figure out if they were hiding something from him.

"Something I should know?" asked Iruka sipping his tea.

"What are you talking about?" replied Raidou.

"I don't know I just have a slight feeling that you two know something I don't," said Iruka.

"No we don't. If we did, we would tell you. You know that," said Raidou though his eyes didn't quite meet Iruka's while saying it.

"...ok. So it looks like I'm not going to get much advice other than to just give up on him, I'll take it."

"Yep," Grinned Genma.

"Don't worry someone will come along when you least expect it," grinned Raidou.

The visit with Raidou and Genma didn't go as well as he planned. He was hoping for some great advice from Genma on converting Aoba, but all they told him was just give up on him because he was too straight. Although it seemed like they also knew something that they weren't telling him. They were almost a little too insistent that he give up on Aoba.

Lost in his thoughts, as he walked home he didn't even notice as he ran right into someone. A pale hand instantly reached out grabbing his arm preventing him from fully eating shit on the concrete sidewalk. Looking up blushing from embarrassment, he saw Kakashi.

"Ah Kakashi sorry about that," Blushing even more since he knew who it was. "I wasn't paying attention. Are you ok?"

"Maa...I'm fine don't worry about it. No harm done," replied Kakashi. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for catching me. That would have been even more embarrassing if I ended up with scrapes all over me," he grinned.

"Good, good. Umm...I have to go, sorry, running late." Kakashi said quickly and took off.

"...ok. Bye," Iruka said only to find Kakashi was almost out of sight. _'That was odd. Was he nervous? Why would he be nervous?'_ Now he had even more on his mind. He didn't think he had ever seen Kakashi nervous before. He always exuded confidence and sureness. Now that he did think about it Kakashi was cute when he was nervous. _'Hahaha'_ what would Raidou and Genma say when he told them what happened and how nervous Kakashi acted.

Now back to the matter at hand, Aoba. Iruka was sure he was going to ignore their advice and do something for Valentine's Day. Although he was still stumped as to what. Would Aoba feel insecure if received flowers or chocolates? Or should he just ask him out to dinner and see where it goes. _'So confusing!'_ Maybe he should wait to see if he got anything from Aoba and go from there.

Two days later...

_Ring ring_

"Hello, Iruka here," said Iruka sleepily.

"Wake up and get downstairs to the QRT (1) desk. We have something for you!" Kotetsu stated.

"Kotetsu what are you talking about?" Iruka muttered in confusion.

"Tell him they are huge!" Izumo said in the background.

"What's huge? Ko, what's going on?" Iruka irritably asked.

"Just get down here and see." said Kotetsu happily.

"Fine, see you in a min."

Slowly Iruka pulled himself out of bed and glanced at the calendar. _'Oh right its Valentine's Day! Of course it had to fall on a Saturday and disrupt my sleep.'_ Although everyone else was excited that it was a Saturday as it gave them the whole day to do romantic acts.

Iruka pulled on a pair of jeans and blue hoodie and headed over to the elevator. Once he got to the lobby there was no missing the grins that seemed permantly attached to Izumo and Kotetsu's faces. He also saw why they were grinning. At the QRT desk was a huge bouquet of flowers in the classic Valentine's Day colors.

"Look what someone sent you!" exclaimed Izumo.

"Who are they from?" Iruka asked knowing his two friends would have already read the card.

"We don't know," replied Kotetsu repressing a snigger, "it's anonymous."

"What? Well then what does the card say?" Iruka asked confused.

"Here you should read it yourself," stated Izumo as he handed over the card.

Iruka opened the card and read, _'Your smile always brightens my day. I hope these will brighten yours.'  
_  
His friends watched as a small smile turned into a goofy grin. They were positive that the card had the effect the sender had hoped for. If only they knew who it was. Kotetsu whispered to Izumo, "He looks like a love struck puppy."

"I know. The card was perfect even though it doesn't say who it's from," Izumo whispered back.

"I think we need to go interrupt Genma and Raidou later today," Smirked Kotetsu.

Iruka kept reading the card. _'I wonder if these were from Aoba. That settles it I will do something for him today. I can't wait to tell Genma and Raidou. I knew they were wrong. These have to be from Aoba.'_

* * *

(1) QRT stands for Quick Response Team. They are the people who work in the lobby in the dorms and deal with issues of the students that don't require an RA. They also assist RA's for rounds or other situations.


	5. Valentine's Day

Title: The RA  
Chapter 5: Valentine,s Day  
Disclaimer: dont own naruto  
Beta: antimatterannihilation at  
Summary: iruka asks aoba out and kakashi wallows at the bar

Disclaimer: dont own naruto

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

With a permanent grin on his face, Iruka gently picked up the huge bouquet of flowers and headed back to his room.

"So what are you going to do today?" asked Kotetsu before Iruka could get on an elevator.

"I'm gonna get dressed and come up with a plan to get Aoba," replied Iruka stepping into the elevator.

"Good luck with that," yelled Izumo as the doors shut. "Do you think those are actually from Aoba or do you think he's in fantasy land?"

"There is no way they are from Aoba. He doesn't strike me to be the type who would do something romantic like that without expecting some benefit," Kotetsu replied sadly. "But I do think that two other people know who they are from."

"True, true. Only 2 more hours before our shift ends," said Izumo glancing at the clock. "Did you want to drop right after our shift?"

"Yeah, I really want to know who they are from."

"Me too."

Pakkun's incessant barking finally got Kakashi to get out of bed to feed him. He had no idea what to do today. Half of him wanted to rush over to Genma's and wait anxiously to get news of Iruka and the other half wanted to hide in his bed and never come out. Why did he have to send the flowers? Wouldn't it have been better just to keep his crush a secret? Apparently not.

He looked at the clock realizing it was only 11am. Too early to go to the bar Anko works at to mope. He settled for crawling back into bed and texting Genma about the current situation.

"Any word yet about the flowers?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope, not yet," replied Genma.

_'Damn,'_ he sighed and rolled over. _'God can't today be over with; I'm tired of the butterflies.'_

Iruka carefully picked out the clothes he was going to wear and laid them on his bed. He decided that he was going to surprise Aoba at his room, take him out to dinner somewhere nice, and see where the rest went.

The one part of his plan that was definitely going to be an issue was being seated at the restaurant. Most people had already booked reservations for tonight, but he chose a place that he hoped wouldn't be too busy.

Iruka quickly went to take a shower. It was nearing one and he wanted to get over to Aoba's sooner rather than later.

It had to be one of the quickest showers he's ever taken. Toweling dry, he attempted to get dressed. Almost face planting in the carpet he managed to finally get his pants on. _'Why did I have to be so nervous? It's just Aoba. Yes, but he sent you flowers.'_ Finally dressed he looked at the mirror. _'It's times like these I wish I had a real mirror.'_ he could only see the top half of himself. _'Oh well I can ask Ko and Zu how I look when I get downstairs.'_

Reaching the lobby, he found that Kotetsu and Izumo were no longer at the front desk. _'Damn. Who's working then? Ah, it's Yuki and Kenji.'_ He didn't know them well enough to be asking their opinion on how he was dressed, so he continued on out the front door to Mary Park. Aoba was an RA for freshman so he was in the freshman dorms.

Iruka's anxiety grew as he walked down the path. A permanent blush appeared on his face and his hand began to shake. _'It's ok, calm down. You already know that he's probably interested. Why else would he send you flowers? You'll be fine, just breathe.'_ He kept up this mantra all the way to Aoba's front door. Considering he was on the sixth floor Iruka though he still got there too quickly.

He froze, right at this front door unable to raise his shaky fist to knock.

Kotetsu and Izumo were making their way down the street laughing at what position they were going to catch Genma and Raidou in. they decided that they weren't going to give them any sort of heads up about their arrival. They were just going to pop up.

Knock knock knock.

Muffled scurrying. _'Ow.' 'Shit.'_ Thump. Crash.

Giggling.

A very disheveled Raidou opened the door. His shirt was hanging off one shoulder and was backwards and he had to hold up his shorts as appeared that the button had popped off. Scowling he said, "What do you two want? We were busy."

"Well first we wanted to surprise you guys apparently I won the bet on what you might be doing." said Izumo still giggling.

"But what we really wanted to know was who actually sent the flowers to Iruka," said Kotetsu with a smirk.

A grin finally began to form on Raidou's face. "So he did get them alright I take it?"

"Yep and he's thoroughly convinced that Aoba sent them," replied Izumo with a slight dark look in his eye.

"Shit!" said Raidou.

"Rai, who's at the door?" yelled Genma.

"Its Kotetsu and Izumo. They wanted to know who sent Iruka the flowers and to disrupt our alone time," Raidou yelled back.

"Oh Iruka got them. How did they look? Give me a min I'll be right out," Genma shouted back.

Kotetsu and Izumo started giggling again while Raidou glared at them.

"Well, I guess you better come in. This will be a long story," said Raidou begrudgingly.

"So you will tell us what is going on then?" asked a surprised Kotetsu.

"Sure why not, but you can NOT say anything about what we tell you," stated Raidou with a sort finality that they didn't want to question or push.

They walked into the living room and settled on to the couch to wait for Genma to finish sorting himself out.

"Ok, so you two saw Iruka get the flowers then?" asked Genma walking out of the hallway.

"Yep we were working the front desk when they were delivered," said Kotetsu.

"They were huge! This giant bouquet was placed on the desk with a card that said Umino Iruka. That was it," said Izumo.

"What did the card say?" asked Raidou.

"It said _'Your smile always brightens my day. I hope these will brighten yours.'_ that was it no name or anything," said Izumo.

"Good he did write something that would catch his eye," said Genma. "Iruka probably really liked that huh?"

"Yep, he kept reading it," replied Kotetsu curiously looking between Genma and Raidou waiting for them to spill the beans. "So are you or are you not going to tell us who actually sent those flowers? I honestly don't believe that Aoba sent those."

"Yeah neither do I. They seemed way too personal to be from that idiot," commented Izumo.

"I guess we should tell them, huh. Gen?" said Raidou well smirking.

"Might as well, but you guys have to promise not to tell Iruka," said Genma seriously.

"We promise," said Kotetsu and Izumo at the same time.

"It was Kakashi," said Raidou.

"Wait...what? No, he didn't," stuttered Kotetsu. "There is no way Kakashi sent those. He's not that type of person."

"Yeah, he usually just sleeps around. He doesn't do the whole relationship thing," said a stunned Izumo.

"We know that, but he did. Apparently there is something about Iruka," said Genma with a smirk.

"Gen, we all know there's something about Iruka," replied Raidou.

"Wow. Well Iruka going to be in for the shock of his life when he finds out they are from Kakashi," said Izumo.

"That's right...oh shit!" stammered Kotetsu, as everyone jumped.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Genma.

"Iruka's on his way over to Aoba's to ask him out. He thinks the flowers are from him," said Kotetsu solemnly.

"I knew this would happen, but Kakashi was insistent about not indicating that they were from him," Raidou said sadly.

"Well, he's just going to have to deal with rejection. Plus Aoba's going to be in shock once it becomes clear that Iruka has a slight thing for him," snickered Genma.

A vibrating noise broke up the chatter.

"Oh my cell phone," said Genma searching for the noise.

"Who is it?" asked Raidou.

"It's a text from...Kakashi," grinned Genma.

"Well, what does it say?" asked Kotetsu.

"Let's see. _'is there any word yet?'_ Didn't he ask this 2hrs ago?" pondered Genma to himself.

"What are you going to tell him? You obviously have word now about him getting the flowers," said Izumo.

"He definitely needs to know about the situation before Monday when he resumes his 'stalking,'" said Raidou.

"Stalking?" questioned Kotetsu.

"Kakashi has a habit of following Iruka around some of his classes and then eats lunch with him. It's all under the pretense of that's what he was doing anyway and they just happen to bump into each other," explained Genma.

"Damn, he's got it bad then," whistled Kotetsu.

"Yep, which is why I'm hesitating on telling him that Iruka is dead set on thinking the flowers are from Aoba," Genma looking sadly at his phone.

"You have to let him know. He can't go up to Iruka not knowing," Raidou said gently.

"Alright," sighed Genma.

'He got them and loved them but thinks they are from Aoba. Sorry.' Texted Genma.

"Now all we have to do is wait for a response," stated Genma.

A few slow excruciating silent minutes passed as they all waited for Kakashi's response. All of them secretly hoping that he'd be alright.

Buzz buzz buzz, Genma jumped about 3 feet. "Hee hee forgot it was on vibrate."

'Thanks'

"Damnit," exclaimed Raidou. Everyone turned to stare at him. "He's going to go drink himself away tonight guaranteed. I'll text Anko and let her know."

Kotetsu and Izumo shared a small sad look not knowing what to say or add at this point.

Tentatively Iruka raised his shaky fist and lightly knocked on the door. _'Breathe, just breathe.'_

Muffled steps click, "Hey Iruka. What brings you here?" mumbled Aoba clearly looking like he just rolled out of bed.

"I...um can I come in?" asked Iruka.

"Sure," said Aoba stepping aside to let him pass. "What's up? You look a little twitchy."

"Well um...you see...I just was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight?" asked a scared Iruka who didn't really meet Aoba's eyes.

"Oh. Oh...ummm Iruka I don't want to hurt you but I don't like you like that. I'm straight," stuttered Aoba looking slightly uncomfortable. He started shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Oh. So then it wasn't you who sent the flowers?" Iruka said sadly his shoulders slump arms slack against his sides.

"No, what flowers?" asked Aoba.

"I got a huge bouquet of flowers today with no name attached. Just a card," said a dejected Iruka. "Well...umm I should be going. I guess for the sake of my job please doesn't tell anyone. Sorry."

"Don't worry, I won't. Hey, it's ok. I'm sorry that this happened but I'm straight. I'll still be your friend just nothing romantic," said Aoba trying to smooth the situation over but failing. "Are you going to be alright?"

Iruka stared at his shoes, slowly put his hands into his pockets and mumbled, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you later."

Dejected Iruka auto-piloted it home. How could he have thought it was Aoba? Now he had no clue as to whom they were from. At the moment, he didn't really care, as he just wanted to curl up in bed and never come out again. _'How embarrassing was that? I mean really. I don't think of ever asked someone out before and had it go that awkwardly. I'm such an idiot!'_

Iruka reached his front door and unlocked it. Quickly writing unavailable on his whiteboard he shut the door. Not caring about his somewhat nice clothes, he stripped while walking to his room. There he grabbed his discarded pajama pants and crawled into bed.

Pulling out his phone, he sent a text to Genma, 'Hey, so I got these flowersand thought they were from Aoba. I was wrong, hope you guys are having a good day.'

Everyone looked at Genma's phone as it started buzzing again. They all had the same thought _'is it Kakashi?'_

"No its Iruka. He said _'Hey so I got these flowers thought they were from Aoba. I was wrong hope you guys are having a good day.'_ That's it," said Genma.

"That's not good," said Kotetsu looking at Izumo.

"Yeah we should go. You guys deal with Kakashi and we'll take care of Iruka," said Izumo standing up.

"Alright boys. Good luck cheering him up," said Raidou walking them to the door.

After letting them out he turned to Genma, "So, what should we do about Kakashi? You know he's just going to plant himself at the bar and drink himself to oblivion."

"I don't know. Did you give Anko a heads up yet?" asked Genma.

"No I'll do that right now," Raidou said as he pulled out his cell.

'Hey Kakashi just found out Iruka got the flowers but thinks they are from Aoba.'

A few min later.

'Good thing I'm working tonight...don't worry I won't let him get too drunk.'

'Thanks. Call us if we need to pick him up.'

"Ok, that is taken care of. Now that all the interruptions are gone where were we?" Raidou said with a predatory smile.

"I'm not sure I think you'll have to show me," smirked Genma as Raidou pounced on him.

_'Screw this I'm going to the bar. Stupid idea. Stupid flowers. I should have known it wasn't going to work. Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_ Kakashi got dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. Normally he would have taken his time to make sure that he looked good but tonight he didn't care. It wasn't as if he wanted to go pick up some random one-night stand. No, he was going to wallow in his misery at the bar. Knowing how drunk he would probably get he decided to take the MUNI.

_'Shit, it's Saturday night. It's going to be packed in the Castro.'_ Moodily he pushed through the annoying freshmen that were beginning to gather at the top of campus making their way to MUNI. He didn't even bat an eye at the rude comments and gestures he was receiving. Crossing the street quickly he walked up the ramp and found an open seat to wait for the M. the inbound sign said that one should be arriving in 20min but that thing was never correct, especially on a sat night.

40min later the M finally arrived allowing the huge crowd that had gathered to cram themselves into a 1 car M. of course running late meant that there wouldn't be a 2 car M only a 1 car. Kakashi was thoroughly not enjoying his night. All he wanted to do was get to bar and quickly. _'Stupid Valentine's Day.'_ To further annoy Kakashi MUNI was doing construction in the West Portal tunnel. The M train stopped at west portal and everyone had to get off and walk across the street to wait for a bus to take them downtown. He completely forgot about the re-railing of the tracks through the tunnel.

When the bus to take them downtown finally arrived, Kakashi was starting to get pissed. All he wanted to was to be left alone so he could get to the bar and drink, but no. little 18-19yr old gay boys had to hit on him and not get the point that he was not interested at all. He couldn't wait until he could ditch them all cause they weren't 21 yet.

Kakashi took off down Castro to 18th to go to the mix where Anko worked. It was a small bar with a back patio for smoking. Mostly the people who went to this bar were regulars who played pool or just liked the atmosphere. At the door, he nodded hi to Whitney who was the doorman, and headed to his favorite spot at the bar.

Anko was helping someone else so Kakashi just settled in, lucky that his seat was open. He had a feeling that Anko kept it available for him for when arrived. The next thing he knew a captain and coke was placed in front of him.

"So tell me what happened," demanded Anko ignoring the annoying gay boy at the well.

"Iruka thinks the flowers I sent him were from Aoba," said Kakashi downing half the drink.

"Well, what did you expect by not saying who they were from?" asked Anko while wiping down the bar. "Hold on a sec, I gotta make some drinks."

Kakashi continued to sit there drinking the rest of his drink and lazily staring at the mounted televisions. He knew that come Monday he would once again start following Iruka around campus but he didn't know if he could take it if Iruka started talking about Aoba and the flowers. _'Gah!'_ Another drink appeared in front him. Immediately grabbing it, he started drinking.

"Whoa there Kakashi, slow down," said Anko smirking.

He glared at her.

"Look, if you really just want to clear this up just tell him that you were the one who sent the flowers. This whole thing about not telling him directly is ridiculous," stated Anko.

Kakashi finished the second drink, patiently waiting for Anko to notice to give him a third.

"So, what are you going to do come Monday?" Anko asked ignoring the empty glass.

"I don't know," sighed Kakashi. "Follow him around again I guess. I'm not sure if I can take it if he starts talking about Aoba."

"How do you know he will?" asked Anko finally refilling his drink.

"Cause that's something he would do," Stated Kakashi drinking the new rum and coke. "I'm sure he got all excited and wants to let everyone know that he's special and got flowers." By this point Kakashi was starting to feel the effects of downing the first two drinks. "Stoopid valntnes day," slurred Kakashi staring at the bottom of his glass.

"Well, it does make people do stupid things," grinned Anko.

Kakashi just glared at her eyes slightly unfocused.


	6. Planning

A/n: it was so hard to write this chapter. I knew what I wanted to do but I couldn't get there. Plus I got a second job so I have less of a life than before. So sorry about the delay. Chap 7 should come out quicker cause it was the chap that I was looking forward to the most. Also if you have never been houseboating on Lake Powell I seriously recommend it. Its f**king awesome.

Oh and this is un-beta'd cause I really wanted to get this out but once its beta'd I will post the better version.

Monday rolled around and Kakashi was forced to get up for class. He had another midterm that day that he really couldn't miss. The weekend was a failure. He didn't successfully tell Iruka that he had the world biggest crush, bordering obsession, on him, so he ended up getting drunk instead. He wasn't entirely sure how he got home that night. All he remembered was that come Sunday morning he had a huge headache, only wearing boxers, and no recollection past his seventh or eighth drink. Anko could have stopped supplying and mixing extra strong drinks for him but the bitch decided not to for her own amusement. What was more fun than a drunken Kakashi who would say anything and everything on his mind?

The biggest question for today would be if he should go talk to Iruka and finally own up to being the person who sent the flowers. Groaning he realized that the midterm was the in the class he regularly skipped to have lunch with Iruka. _'Oh well ill talk to him eventually.'_

Iruka groaned and rolled out of bed tripping on the sheet in a sad attempt to turn off the blaring alarm clock. Of course, he had to place it across the room to force him to get up in order to turn it off. He did not want to face today. The weekend completely sucked and he made a complete ass of himself. He was positive by now everyone will have heard what went down. Gossip and rumors ran rampant among RA's. Kotetsu and Izumo tried to cheer him up on Sunday by visiting and dragging him out of his apt. It didn't work too well cause about 10 min later; they ran into Aoba in which Iruka dove behind Ko and Zu into some bushes. They found this hilarious and continued to tease him by saying they spotted Aoba just to see him jump and hide behind the nearest object. Luckily, today he had kung fu to take some of his stress out. Plus Genma and Raidou were planning to have a dinner. Nothing big like the BBQ but at least he would be able to find some sympathy from them.

His day was going from bad to worse. The hangover he thought had vanished by Sunday evening returned to a throbbing headache right in the middle of the final. It took everything he had just stay there and finish. Greatly looking forward to spending the rest of the night in bed was interrupted by a text from Genma.

"Hey dinner tonight come over and we can hang out."

"Sure what time?"

"In 15min just come over."

"I'm not going to be good company right now."

"Whatever just get your lazy ass over here."

Sighing Kakashi dropped his stuff at home grabbed Pakkun and started to walk slowly over to Genma's and Raidou's. He was expecting the ecstatic Genma and the hug but he was not expecting Iruka to be there. Kakashi scowled and turned to ask Genma what the hell he was planning only to get a closer look at Iruka who was sitting there on the couch looking...dejected?

This piqued his curiosity. What would cause him to look so upset? Kakashi would have thought that he sending the flowers would have made Iruka look happy and confused. Then seek the help of friends to discover who the sender was.

He pulled Genma by the front of shirt, waving to Iruka and Rai in the living room, "We'll be right back," smiling that crescent eye smile, dragging Genma down the hallway to the bedroom. Raidou just sighed knowing Genma better explain himself properly.

Iruka looked up when a knock came at the door. He was hoping that it was just going to be him gen and Rai. Hearing Genma get overly excited, he looked up only to see the last person he wanted to know about his embarrassing weekend. _'Great now he's going to join in with the mocking about my assumption. Wait why is he staring at me like that?'_ Iruka watched the play of emotions cross through Kakashi's eyes annoyance, confusion, sadness mixed with anger? Next thing he knew Kakashi was dragging Genma by the shirt down the hallway. Confused he looked to Raidou who was just sighing and shaking his head. Obviously, he was missing something big here.

"Just what exactly are you planning here Genma?" Kakashi hissed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," smirked Genma.

"Yes you do, but before we get to that why does Iruka look depressed?" demanded Kakashi.

"Well his assumption about the flowers led him to ask Aoba out. Actually for a straight guy it went really well but Iruka is beyond embarrassed," replied Genma. "Every time he sees Aoba he runs and hides. Now he's extremely confused on who sent him the flowers because it shows that someone knows exactly what he likes so he obviously knows them."

"Ok that does explain a lot but why did you invite both of us over for then?" asked Kakashi.

"That should be obvious. We are all tired of this hesitation. Just get over it and ask him out. Now is the best time. Anyways I bet dinner is ready," stated Genma who patted Kakashi on the shoulder and headed back out into the living room.

Kakashi followed Genma to find Raidou and Iruka setting the table. Thinking things over he grabbed some silverware to help while Genma carried the food out of the kitchen. Dinner started out uneventfully. Iruka was preoccupied with worrying if Kakashi knew his embarrassing weekend determined not to look at him. Kakashi was chewing thoughtfully figuring the best plan of action to finally ask Iruka out. Genma and Raidou just looked at each other wondering how to break up the awkward dinner in silence.

"What do you all have planned for spring break?" Raidou finally asked.

Iruka stopped eating, "Nothing really. I haven't really thought about it. Haha. Completely forgot that it was next month."

"What about you Kakashi? Going anywhere?" asked Raidou.

"Nope. Was just going to do my usual lounging around reading porn," grinned Kakashi. Iruka blushed at this and Genma just smirked.

"Well Gen and I had this idea to rent a houseboat at Lake Powell for the week. Maybe a couple of Jet Ski's as well. What do you think?" said Raidou.

"We were gonna invite you guys, Kotetsu, Izumo and Anko. Are we missing anyone?" grinned Genma.

"I think that's an awesome idea. But how much is it going to cost?" said Iruka smiling.

"The price depends on what size boat we rent and how long we are going to rent it. There are several boat size options but I wanted to make sure that everyone is going to go first then we can figure out how much everyone owes later," stated Raidou.

"Does anyone here know how to drive a boat?" Iruka asked suddenly. "I mean this is an awesome idea but I've never been on a boat let alone driven one."

"That's where Mr. Silent comes in. What do you think Kakashi?" asked Genma.

Kakashi looked around the table thinking, _'Hmm…a whole out in beautiful Utah on a lake with Iruka. Miles from civilization with warm weather and brilliant scenery.'_ Genma started to smirk trying to suppress a giggle while Raidou had a small smile across his face.

"I'm in. plus," he said looking at Iruka. "I know how to drive a boat; I'm very good at it, any size or shape." He grinned as a blush started to take over Iruka's face. "Besides it won't cost that much for the week."

"We can't ask you to do that," said Genma seriously.

"You didn't ask I'm just doing. Don't worry about. Rai how many Jet Ski's?" asked Kakashi ignoring Genma's glare.

"We were thinking at least 2 which would let 4 people at a time go," said Raidou.

"Wait a min, back up, why shouldn't we worry about the cost?" interrupted Iruka confused.

"Yeah Kakashi," glared Genma.

Kakashi just glared right back while Raidou shook his head again. He hated to bring up that he had a lot of money and just worked because he was bored. No one except his close friends knew he had money and Kakashi didn't want everyone to miss this adventure just because there was a lack of funds. The fact that he a side motive of seducing Iruka out on the lake had nothing to do with it.

"Drop it Genma," stated Kakashi staring at him.

"No I'm not going to drop it. You do this all the time let us take some of the responsibility," stated Genma.

"That's not why I do this. You should know that by now," said Kakashi crossing his arms.

"Are you trying to rub it in?" demanded Genma slowly crossing the invisible line.

"Shit," whispered Raidou. Iruka glanced at him thinking _'what the fuck is going on here?'_

Kakashi growled, "Do you honestly think I would do that? Do you think I like have a shit ton of money? Seriously Genma, what the fuck? So what if I want to spend it on my friends, what's a better way to get rid of it?!"

"No I don't you know that. What I hate is that you always do this and never let anyone to pay you back for anything. It makes me uncomfortable and awkward. I can't just keep accepting you paying for all of our vacations that we take together even though we never not once have ever asked you to pay for it," shouted Genma.

"Guys stop it right now!" yelled Raidou.

Kakashi sat there fuming while Genma glared in the opposite direction. Iruka had a dumbstruck look on his face finally realizing that one, they were fighting over money, and two Kakashi was apparently rich.

"Look Kakashi Genma didn't mean half of what he said especially about rubbing it in," Raidou glared at Genma to keep his trap shut. "I understand why you do it and seriously every time I'm in just as much surprise as anyone else by your generosity but it wouldn't hurt," now he glared at Kakashi to keep his trap shut, "if you allowed us to pay for some things too. That way we don't feel like we are taking advantage of you." Raidou looked around the table. Kakashi seemed to be thinking over what he said while Genma continued to glare at the wall but some tenseness left his shoulders. Iruka was sitting awkwardly in his seat unsure of what to do not wanting to make the situation worse.

"How about you let us deal with food and getting to and from Lake Powell?" Iruka suggested.

Everyone turned to look at him. Kakashi was surprised that Iruka didn't just blurt out _'You're rich?'_ like everyone else.

"Now that's an idea," said Raidou thoughtfully. "What do you guys think?"

"Fine," said Genma.

"Sure," shrugged Kakashi. "I'm going to invite Kurenai and Asuma as well. That ok with you guys?"

"More the merrier," smiled Raidou glad the fight was subsiding. "We should get back to what size boat we want to get and call everyone up and make sure they can go."

"Lets start with boat size," said Kakashi looking over and winking at Iruka who blushed again.

"If everyone we listed goes and everyone gets their own room we only would need 5 rooms," said Raidou, "but some of the 6 room boats have more amenities. Let me get my laptop and show you."

Raidou returned quickly with his laptop and opened it up to the saved website. Kakashi moved his chair around to Raidou to look at the boats. Iruka not wanting to miss anything scooted closer as well to see the screen. Genma still sulking didn't move.

"Lets start at the bottom and work our way up to the most expensive," said Rai. He clicked on the 30' Weekender. That one was out, way too small, but it was named properly. Next was the 44' Explorer which was immediately nixed as it didn't have a bedroom at all. Next was the 46' Expedition. It got a little better but only had one room and two beds, but it had a slide. Iruka pointed this out with a silly smile on his face.

Kakashi grinned, _'Ok I'm making sure we have a slide.'_

Next was the 46' Voyager which got even better with 2 bedrooms, a grill, a slide, and a generator so they could have A/C if they wanted to. Raidou thought they would be fine with this one but Kakashi wanted to keep going. Next came the 46' Voyager XL which had everything the Voyager had but also had one bathroom with shower, and efficient gas appliances, including a water heater, refrigerator/freezer, a range and an oven. They continued to work their way up the list of boats to the biggest boat they had the 75' Silver XTreme. Kakashi was all for this one but it was lacking one big feature, which was the waterslide. He also didn't like the look of the 75' Silver XT, it wasn't atheistically pleasing but it had five bedrooms not 6 so he could manipulate it so he and Iruka shared. Still, not able to handle driving a boat that looked like that he said that the 75' Odyssey would be perfect. It had everything, the slide, 2 upper decks and ramps on the back to tow some jet skis.

Looking at Iruka's face while skimming through all the different boats confirmed that this was going to be the best spring break he had in a long time. Genma finally gave in, scooted over to view the boats as well, and had a goofy grin on once he saw Kakashi's selection.


End file.
